


Драббломания

by silver_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов по СПН.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Помечтай немного обо мне

Помечтай немного обо мне, Дин.

  
Сэм появляется каждую ночь – во снах, в затуманенном кошмарами и виски сознании, такой родной и такой незнакомый, будто бы переплавленный. Дин разрывается – он не хочет засыпать, потому что каждый раз улыбку и кроткий взгляд из-под чёлки сменяют засасывающая в себя всё живое чёрная дыра, помертвевшие кольца и мёртвый взгляд Сэма. Но и отказаться от этих картинок воспалённого подсознания он не может – в реальности у него-то и фотографий брата почти не осталось, разве что те, с полицейских участков, да кадр сладко спящего с ложкой в зубах Сэмми Винчестера.

  
Дин впервые за много времени вспоминает Ад и снова просыпается с криками – только теперь уже не от побледневших воспоминаний дикой, невыносимой боли, и не от сжигающей изнутри совести. Дин просто видит на своём месте брата – кричащего, умоляющего, зовущего его, видит, просыпается с загнанным дыханием и сорванным голосом под мягкий взгляд Лизы. Видит – и ничего не может сделать, потому что, мать его, обещал.

  
Постепенно Дин привыкает ко всему – к размеренной и необременительной спокойной жизни, к мягкости и нежности Лизы вместо жёсткости и страсти брата, к восторженным глазам Бена, в котором так хочется разглядеть своего мелкого. Привыкает к ночным кошмарам – сладким, безумным и болезненным одновременно.  
Потому что каждую ночь Сэм улыбается – смущённо и робко, как когда-то давно, уверенно и нежно, как недавними ещё ночами, издевательски и презрительно – как Люцифер из несбывшегося будущего. Как будто разрешает – помечтай немного обо мне, Дин.


	2. Лезвие бритвы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин и Лиза.

Она смотрит ночами на тёмный силуэт у окна, в лунном свете кажущийся неотделимым от бутылки виски. Ей кажется, что это – восковая фигура, застывшая тень, и совсем не тот Дин, который по утрам будит Бена «нечестной щекоткой», готовит завтрак на всю семью, смеётся так заразительно, что нельзя не улыбнуться в ответ.

Ночами ей холодно в пустой постели. Она привыкла спать одна, давно привыкла, но теперь ей снова холодно. Хочется прижаться к крепкому плечу, тёплому и родному, хочется почувствовать себя нужной, любимой, защищённой. Ей кажется, что она не имеет права этого требовать.

Иногда она успевает обернуться и увидеть, как виновато смотрит на неё Дин. Лизе кажется, что стоит попытаться понять, поставить себя на его место, почувствовать – и сойдёшь с ума, не удержишься на сколькой грани безумия, боли и горечи, улетишь со свистом прямиком в Ад.

Ей хочется верить, что она сможет подать руку, подхватить, поддержать. Провести через все ловушки измученного сознания, протащить на себе через минные поля воспоминаний – к солнцу, к жизни.

Ночами она просыпается от того, что её постель пуста и холодна.


	3. Между снами и явью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по арту Anarda.

Сэм просыпается не как обычно: не выпадает резким рывком в реальность, а выплывает в неё на волнах дремоты. Ему тепло, почти жарко, и небывало уютно. Он приоткрывает глаза и тут же снова закрывает их, стараясь ещё чуть-чуть продлить это ощущение.  
Над ухом сладко сопит Дин, одеяла перепутались, прижав их друг к другу ещё ближе, чем накануне. В щель между задёрнутых штор заглядывает солнечный луч: значит, снежная буря закончилась.  
  
Сэм лениво потягивается, переворачивается на другой бок и смотрит на Дина. Тот недовольно морщится, не одобряя возню, не просыпаясь, нашаривает отодвинувшегося Сэма, притягивает его ближе и, так и оставив руку на горячей коже, снова успокаивается. Он выглядит таким спокойным, морщинки около глаз разгладились, и Дин слегка улыбается. Сэму просто жалко его будить, и он лежит, считая вдохи и выдохи Дина, пребывая в сладкой полудрёме.  
  
Дин просыпается, когда солнечный луч уже становится больше и уверенней.  
  
— Доброе утро, — невнятно со сна бормочет Дин, мокро целуя Сэма в плечо.  
  
Сэм улыбается и взъерошивает волосы на макушке брата. Дин недовольно фырчит, но подставляется под ласку, как большой кот.  
  
Последний раз такое утро, когда можно никуда не спешить и ни о чём не беспокоиться, выдавалось давно — даже слишком давно, на вкус Сэма, — и он не спешит вставать. Дин, кажется, снова засыпает, жарко дыша Сэму в шею.  
  
Сэм смотрит на часы. Всего половина девятого утра. У них есть целый день — а может, к вечеру снова соберутся тучи, и на едва расчищенные обледеневшие дороги обрушится очередная порция снега, — и, наверное, стоит ещё немного поспать.  
  
А потом, конечно, первым проснётся Дин, и, может, он решит разбудить Сэма чем-нибудь более приятным, чем щекотка, тычок под рёбра или фальшивое пение.  
  
Сэм засыпает, улыбаясь. Ему снится мотельный номер, в котором пахнет чистым бельём, потом и растаявшим шоколадом. Жарко и лениво, и когда Сэм чувствует горячие губы, целующие шею, плечи и медленно спускающиеся к бёдрам, он подаётся навстречу прикосновениям, но не открывает глаза.  
  
Если это сон, пусть он продлится ещё немного. А если это реальность, то она никуда не убежит.


	4. Огненные цветы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Sautille.

— Шутишь, да? — смеётся Сэм, когда Дин останавливает машину в нескольких милях от города.   
  
Дин пожимает плечами, глушит мотор и выходит из Импалы. Сэм, раздражённо фыркнув, открывает дверь со своей стороны. Ветер играет тихую музыку целым полем. На другой стороне дороги начинается не слишком густой лес. За поворотом шоссе не разглядеть, но огни городка отсюда должны быть ещё видны.  
  
Сэм потягивается, вдыхая запах сухой травы и ночи. К шуму ветра примешивается стрёкот каких-то насекомых, запах разгорячённой земли сбивает дыхание.   
  
Дин смотрит на часы, кивает сам себе и достаёт из багажника переносной холодильник. Вынув оттуда пару бутылок пива, одну он протягивает Сэму, а сам устраивается на капоте.   
  
— Что? — удивлённо смотрит Сэм, но Дин только качает головой и похлопывает по горячему металлу рядом с собой.   
  
Сэм пожимает плечами и садится, толкнув Дина бедром — давно уже прошли те времена, когда получалось без проблем уместиться здесь вдвоём. Теперь надо отвоёвывать себе место, хотя бы из принципа.   
  
— Мы чего-то ждём?  
  
Дин молча кивает и делает глоток холодного пива.  
  
Сэм следует его примеру.  
  
Несколько минут спустя над городом начинают взлетать фейерверки. Сэм едва заметно улыбается и крепче сжимает лежащую на бедре брата руку.   
  
— С праздником, Сэмми, — Дин салютует полупустой бутылкой «Короны».   
  
Сэм отзеркаливает его жест и думает, что для него четвёртое июля не имеет никакого отношения к независимости, и расцветающие в ночном небе огненные цветы прекрасно об этом знают.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Белый Кролик.

Они сидят спиной к спине, опираясь друг на друга. Выработавшаяся за недели привычка: если нечем прикрыть спину, то лучше не рисковать и плюнуть на остатки недоверия друг к другу. Раньше Дин сидел прямо, ожидая подвоха каждую секунду и упрямо сохраняя последние дюймы расстояния, но теперь он расслабляется, позволяет себе откинуться на широкую спину и отхватить минуты отдыха.

Справа бежит ручей с грязной водой, журчание не успокаивает, а действует на нервы. День выдался не из лёгких, и следующие часы, судя по всему, будут ещё тяжелее, приходится ловить в момент и запасаться силами впрок. На сколько их ещё хватит, этих собранных по крупицам сил?

Раньше они почти не разговаривали друг с другом. Перебрасывались фразами, без которых было не обойтись, и на этом всё заканчивалось. Вернее, Бенни не любил говорить в пустоту и не слышать ответов на свои слова, а Дин не собирался отвечать — так и молчали. А сейчас Дин отвечает. Потому что человеческий голос рядом — пусть и принадлежащий давным-давно не человеку — это то, что не хочется терять.

— Тебе есть куда вернуться?

Дин напрягается, готовясь огрызнуться в ответ. 

Запретные темы — их не затрагивают. Не говорить, куда, к кому и зачем. Даже если все вокруг давно это знают. Не резать себя по живому, не показывать свою слабость, не давать повода увидеть что-то, что давно упрятано за семью замками и всё равно прорывается наружу на радость остальным. Молчать, даже когда молчание красноречивее слов.

И Дина отпускает — он почему-то думает, а смысл молчать? Кому будет хуже, если позволить себе сейчас чуть раскрыться, выплеснуть каплю наболевшего и заменить её чужим ответом? Что это изменит?

Он вспоминает — он вспоминает каждый день, потому что, кажется, всё труднее и труднее помнить, что осталось там, за пределами наполненной убитыми тварями чащи. Вспоминает Сэма — голос-улыбка-лохмы-больно-хорошо-правильно, — вспоминает запах кожи и шершавый руль под руками, вспоминает сырые простыни и серый асфальт, боль в мышцах и мозоли на пальцах, вспоминает неуверенные «спасибо» и косые взгляды, вспоминает десятки мелких осколков, из которых складывается одна бесконечная картина.

— Да, — тихо говорит он.

Бенни молчит, на него это не похоже, совсем не похоже, и Дин только сейчас замечает, что за его спиной тот дышит быстро и поверхностно.  
Он закусывает губу и спрашивает:

— Тебе?

Бенни молчит долго, слишком долго. Дин думает, что ответа так и не дождётся, что пора подниматься и уходить с этого места. Он уже почти решает, что действительно хватит рассиживаться, когда слышит тихий ответ:

— Надеюсь.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для ~Ri.

Дин смотрит — бросает косые взгляды, когда сидит за рулём, пропускает перед собой, чтобы не было нужды всё время оглядываться, спит лицом к соседней койке в номерах мотелей. Он впитывает в себя — впитывает всё, до последней мелочи. Ищет знакомое в изменившихся чертах, ищет мелкого Сэмми в повзрослевшем и уверенном в себе молодом мужчине рядом с ним, заводит в голове расчерченный тонкими линиями блокнот и заносит туда отличия и сходства.  
  
Сэм сутулится намного меньше, но всё так же сворачивается в клубок на заднем сидении, когда хочет вздремнуть во время дневного перегона. Он забыл о своём жутко полезном зелёном чае и заказывает какой-то девчачий кофе c карамелью, но всё ещё сгребает фрукты с полок супермаркета. Сэм тянется обнять кого-то во сне, причмокивает губами и обхватывает рукой подушку или угол одеяла, но по-прежнему готов проснуться от любого непривычного звука. Он научился держаться прямо и не прятаться за чёлкой, но всё так же смущённо улыбается и краснеет, когда кто-то говорит ему слова благодарности. Он до сих пор не может спокойно просматривать заметки о пропавших детях, но теперь смотрит с какой-то обидой не только на семьи на детских площадках, но и на молодые пары, идущие рука об руку.   
  
Дин мысленно исписывает десятки страниц, заполняя их всем подмеченным.   
  
Сэм тихо похрапывает на дальней кровати, и Дин чуть улыбается, закрывая глаза. Изменившийся, повзрослевший, чуть потерявшийся и нуждающийся в опоре, уверенный в себе и готовый драться до последней капли крови, всё ещё его Сэм. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин и Джон, по заявке с однострочников.

Джон смотрит на сына украдкой, в зеркало в Импале, через окно одноэтажных мотелей, на импровизированном стрельбище, на выходе из школы. Дину семнадцать, и он, кажется, пустился во все тяжкие, забивая на учёбу в любой школе, вечерами сматываясь в бары захолустных городишек и почти профессионально уже снимая девчонок. Любой отец за такое бы уже три шкуры спустил, но Джон не спешит.

Он видит, с какой нежностью Дин смотрит на частенько мрачного и задумчивого Сэма. Видит, с какой ненавистью Дин всаживает полную обойму в шкуру очередной твари. Видит, как отчаянно Дин поглядывает на аккуратные домики за белыми заборчиками, встречающиеся во всех спасённых от очередной нечисти в городках.

Видит – и просто не может заставить себя выбить даже часть хрупкой опоры из-под ног сына. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и Дин сломается, сорвётся в свободный полёт, который закончится где-нибудь в тёмном переулке или в очередном доме с привидениями. 

Джон ждёт. Ждёт, что случится чудо, и у Дина получится найти опору более крепкую, более устойчивую, чем виски и продажное тепло. Потому что у него самого так и не получилось.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дин и Бен, по заявке с однострочников.

\- Дин, да она меня просто убьёт!

  
Бен с ужасом рассматривал острые неровные осколки, оставшиеся на месте дорогого стеклопакета после особенно удачного выстрела.

  
Дин рядом тихо хмыкал в кулак. Он прекрасно осознавал, что идея Бена попрактиковаться в стрельбе из самодельной рогатки прямо на заднем дворе их дома не выдерживала никакой критики, но щенячьи глазки в сочетании с грамотно брошенным вызовом просто не оставили ему выбора.

  
\- Не убьёт, если ты ей скажешь и пообещаешь исправиться. Вот-вот, можешь ещё и посмотреть таким взглядом, Лиза сразу растает.

  
\- Дин, ну, придумай что-нибудь, ты же можешь, я знаю!

  
\- Ну, нет уж, Бен, - Дин аккуратно забрал рогатку из опущенных рук мальчика. – Раз уж ты сам говоришь, что настоящий мужчина должен уметь хорошо стрелять, то давай, будь мужчиной до конца. Стрелять, как я вижу, ты уже научился прекрасно.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для bitterherb

Бобби чётко сказал: 7 дней завтракать, обедать и ужинать из предварительно зачарованной тары, ни к чему съестному не притрагиваться ни в коем случае. И всё – через неделю можно со спокойной совестью уезжать, травить проклятый горшок никого уже не будет. 

  
Дин ещё обрадовался: бесплатная кормёжка, доставка на дом, легко отделались.

  
Кто же знал, что этот чёртов горшок взбунтуется! Почувствовал, что ли?

  
Недоваренная манка с комками – на завтрак, подгоревшая овсянка – на обед, холодный слипшийся рис – на ужин. Огромными порциями, которые надо впихнуть в себя до последней крупинки.

  
На третий день Дин проснулся ещё затемно от странных звуков, схватился было по привычке за припрятанный под подушкой нож, пока не понял – это Сэм в ванной обнимается с унитазом.

  
На четвёртый день такая же участь постигла его самого.

  
Сэм выдрал из блокнота листик в клеточку и приколол на стену, красным маркером отсчитывая оставшиеся дни.

  
Из номера выходить никуда не хотелось – везде преследовала ЕДА, прекрасная в своём соблазне. Дин был согласен уже и на диетический салат Сэма, и на китайскую лапшу, да на что угодно – только съедобное! От хмурого взгляда Сэма каша, казалось, кисла прямо в желудке, который на это отзывался целой симфонией звуков.  
За полчаса до начала застолья зачарованный горшок просыпался, начинал побулькивать и подпрыгивать на столе – как будто в самом деле готовил. 

  
К ужину шестого дня, заслышав знакомые звуки, Дин не выдержал уже, с ужасом наблюдая за появляющейся на поверхности кашей:

  
\- Горшочек, не вари!

  
Горшочек булькнул и плюхнул в подставленные загодя тарелки по двойной порции.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для Зяба-Зяба.

Голова раскалывается и гудит, как будто в ней методично раскачивают огромный медный колокол. Всё тело болит так, будто его вчера подкараулила в ближайшей подворотне пятёрка бравых вампиров. Кожу покрывает плёнка пота и спермы, всё чешется так, что напоминает ветрянку, которой он болел в далёком детстве.

  
Дин со стоном открывает глаза.

  
В огромные окна бьют солнечные лучи, прожигая сетчатку, и Дин автоматически вскидывает к лицу руку, чтобы закрыться от света.

  
Что за?....

  
\- Блядь! – Дин рывком садится, ошалело разглядывая дешёвое обручальное кольцо, украшающее безымянный палец правой руки. – Вот же гадство…

  
\- Потише никак нельзя? – рядом кто-то переворачивается в коконе одеял, пряча лицо в подушку, и до Дина только через минуту доходит, что это – Сэм.

  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - лихорадочно бормочет Дин, беспорядочно потроша кокон ткани, в котором уютно устроился Сэм. Добравшись до нужной конечности, Дин, игнорируя ругательства, тупо пялится на такое же медное кольцо – копию его собственного.

  
\- Блядь, - снова беспомощно выдаёт в пространство он и падает на спину рядом с возмущённым Сэмом.

  
Взгляд напарывается на огромную бело-розовую коробку с фирменным логотипом какой-то часовни, и Дин стонет, накрывая лицо подушкой. Как, как они умудрились?  
Рядом тяжело сглатывает Сэм.

  
\- Что произошло в Вегасе, остаётся в Вегасе, - скороговоркой бормочет он.

  
\- Замётано, чувак.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для bitterherb

Импала останавливается посреди очередной захудалой дороги. Только что всё было в порядке, а потом раз – мотор пару раз возмущённо фыркнул и заглох совсем. Дин тихо чертыхается и хлопает дверью, направляясь к капоту.

  
Сэм потягивается, выбравшись на свежий воздух. Оглядывается – Дин уже ковыряется в моторе, что-то бурча себе под нос. Спросить, нужна ли помощь, Сэм не рискует. Если что – Дин сам позовёт.

  
Зато впереди дорога явно идёт под уклон, и, если не слишком крутой спуск, может быть, получится разогнать детку и завестись?  
Сэм идёт проверить и застывает, едва дойдя до спуска.

  
По обе стороны узкой полосы дороги раскинулось бескрайнее море огромных жёлтых подсолнухов, доверчиво подставивших свои цветочные лица солнцу.   
Дыхание перехватывает.

  
\- Дин! – тихо зовёт Сэм, забывая, что отошёл уже достаточно далеко и, скорее всего, тот не услышит, занятый своим делом.

  
\- Красиво, - Сэм улыбается, услышав за спиной спокойный голос.

  
Да. Красиво.

  
Через пять минут детка всё ещё стоит, сверкая капотом, на пустой дороге, подсолнухи всё ещё медленно поворачивают свои головки вслед за солнцем. А Сэм потягивает холодное пиво, сидя на голом асфальте, и искоса смотрит на сидящего рядом Дина, который прикрыл глаза рукой и щурится на солнце – как тот подсолнух.

  
Где-то внизу стрекочут кузнечики, изредка по морю подсолнухов пробегает волна от лёгкого ветра.

  
Сэм думает, что ему всё-таки чертовски повезло в этой жизни.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С однострочников, таймлайн 7 сезона

Со всех сторон окружает темнота, только резкие вспышки красного, дьявольского света выхватывают из неё смутные очертания – и лучше бы их не видеть. Боль раздирает на части, не получается даже закричать, не получается глотнуть воздуха широко открытым пересохшим ртом – и она только сейчас понимает, что просто нечем, от тела не осталось ничего, кроме лоскутков окровавленной плоти.  
  
Она открывает глаза, всё ещё слыша отголоски тихого смеха.  
  
\- Миссури? Всё в порядке?  
  
Дин предлагает ей стакан воды и поддерживает, потому что она не может даже прямо сесть на потёртом диване. Миссури с жадностью пьёт и ищет глазами Сэма – тот стоит возле окна, выглядывая что-то на улице.  
  
Миссури не знает, что ему сказать. Она смотрит на неподвижно застывшую фигуру – с жалостью, восхищением и почти ужасом одновременно, - и пытается понять, какие силы всё ещё удерживают Сэма Винчестера на краю пропасти.


End file.
